1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to packet-switching networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods for scaling output-buffered switches.
2. Description of Related Art
Packet-switching networks include output-buffered switches, which exhibit relatively low latencies. As network demands increase (e.g., in data centers, or in cloud-computing systems), it becomes desirable to scale these output-buffered switches. However, the task of scaling these output-buffered switches is quite challenging, and overcoming that challenge is neither trivial nor intuitive.